


Good Old Fashioned Lust

by WittyWallflower



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Conversations about Feelings, Crowley isn't emotionally incompetent. He just really believed what he was told., Fade to Black, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WittyWallflower/pseuds/WittyWallflower
Summary: After the Apocalypse-That-Wasn’t, Aziraphale is ready to embrace the unspoken thing that has always lingered between him and his dear friend. But when he brings the subject up, he learns that Crowley has really bought into the propaganda that demons can’t love.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 71





	Good Old Fashioned Lust

This conversation wasn’t quite going as well as Aziraphale had hoped. Of course, it certainly was nowhere near as awful as his worst fears. To be honest, this was perhaps the one eventuality he hadn’t mentally prepared himself for. 

Granted, Hell wasn’t exactly a bastion of Love. But all souls above and below were God’s creatures and She had given Love to them all. Her own divine Love, as well as the affection and devotion Her children shared between them. Even those who cast Her aside. If She hadn’t even taken Crowley’s wings from him when he Fell, why in Heaven would she take his ability to Love??

"So....what is it you believe you feel for me then? Beyond friendship, that is,” Aziraphale asked the taller man.

"Good old fashioned lust." Crowley shrugged as if nonchalant, but his shoulders remained hunched up nearer his ears.

"Lust?" Aziraphale blushed a bit but he scoffed with a dismissive wave. "Don't be absurd."

Crowley's brow furrowed behind his dark glasses. "'Course it's lust, angel! I don't get half-hard watching you eat a cannoli because I think its fun when my trousers are suddenly too tight."

From pale pink cheeks to flaming red. If a blush could combust, the angel would have been discorporated.

" _Crowley!_ Really!" Aziraphale exclaimed, his hand fluttering at his chest for a moment before he got himself under control.

The demon only smirked at him, glad to have the upper hand once more

"Well," Aziraphale began. Then paused. Then began again. "Well, I suppose that could be part of it. Demons are creatures of lust, after all."

"Eh, not really," Crowley replied. The angel looked him, expression dubious, so he explained. "We're meant to tempt humans into lust, yes, but usually the goal is to get them to fornicate with each other. It doesn't count as _choosing_ sin, otherwise, if they're under demonic seduction. And why would demons feel lust? Lust leads to sex, sex leads to pleasure. Pleasure runs contrary to our lot, eternal damnation and punishment and all that. Hell doesn't pay us to go out and get our rocks off."

Hell didn't pay at all. Hell only punished.

Aziraphale wondered if Crowley even realized he was helping the angel make his point. It demons didn't tend towards lust, it would take a _particular_ amount of affection and attraction to inspire it.

It seemed impossible that the angel's rather unimpressive corporeal form should inspire such feelings. Especially in someone so handsome, so... flash and full of swagger. Crowley looked like a rock star. Had since millennia before rock music came into existence. Even when he presented as female or androgyne, he was delightfully enticing. A pleasure to look at, and Aziraphale did love his pleasures.

Though Crowley apparently did not. At least, not the pleasures of the flesh.

"So demons don't, err...?" Aziraphale couldn't bring himself to speak the words. But his dear friend understood what he didn't say.

"Shag? No. I mean, perhaps some might as part of the job. Might not bring their mark down for the sin of lust, but lust can lead to loads of other interesting ways for a human to get themselves damned."

Aziraphale nodded with a thoughtful purse of his lips, his eyes going distant as he considered.

"Do... do angels then?" Crowley asked, hesitant.

"Certainly."

The answer was immediate, and lacking in the usual shy prudishness that tended to arise from Aziraphale whenever talk turned to sex. Which it rarely did because Crowley had always interpreted that nervous reaction as the angel being uncomfortable. While he enjoyed knocking Aziraphale a bit off his stride sometimes, he didn't actually want to upset the angel. So of course he had never had the chance to learn this little bit of intel. Crowley didn't remember any of that going on before he Fell!

"Wot?!" Just what had his angel been getting up to without him??

"Angels are creatures of Love, Crowley. And 'physical relations' are one aspect of that. Or they can be. Love does not require being physical, and obviously humans have found plenty of ways to swap bodily fluids without love ever coming into the equation. But an angel is never without Love, so it makes any intercourse we engage in Holy and Divine."

Crowley's lip curled a bit at that and he sneered.

"'Holy and divine'. Sounds like a proper way to kill the mood,” he groused.

Aziraphale managed not to roll his eyes.

Really, how could such a clever demon be so stupid? _Lust_ didn't make one care about 'the mood'. That was a romantic consideration. One cared about 'the mood' when one was _making love_ , as opposed to just rutting like an animal. The impossible demon was contradicting himself from one moment to the next and didn't even seem to realize it, just blithely toeing the party line that had been all he had known since he was cast out. 

Aziraphale was going to have to figure out a way to deprogram Crowley's thinking. "Demons can't love". What utter rot! Aziraphale knew the truth. He felt it. He always had. There was no reason now for them not to embrace the Love that had simmered beneath the surface for 6000 years, never safe to bring into the light.

It hadn't been the only thing that simmered between them.

"’Good old fashioned lust’, you say?" Aziraphale gave a considering hum and stepped closer to Crowley.

The demon didn't flinch away when the angel reached up and removed the glasses obscuring his golden eyes.

"Well. We can work with that for the moment," the angel said with a prim yet somehow wickedly promising smile.

Aziraphale's hand curled into the front of Crowley's shirt and dragged the tall, gangly man closer.

**Author's Note:**

> I lied. Crowley IS emotionally incompetent.


End file.
